The unofficial reunion
by thunderangel12
Summary: Musa is a superstar and everyone loves her. But she has got no friends. Musa and Riven are seperated and Riven has disappeared to nowhere. Please read. It's not that bad. It's a really short story. Please review too. My third fic. rated K.


_**The unofficial reunion**_

_**Prologue**_:- A Blue haired girl is sitting alone and thinking alone. 3 years ago she did not even imagine that this is going to be her future. She got everything she wished for but she didn't get- her friends, her love. Just because of her selfishness. But still one of her friends is with her because she was a true friend and not a coward like her.

Author's note:- Not a very big one but a short story keeping Musa and Riven in mind. My third fic. Please stick to this story as well faithful reviewers. Not a tragedy this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Musa? Musa? MUSA!" A dark skinned girl was calling the blue haired girl. "Uh? Layla? What's it?" The girl named Musa asked. "What's the matter? Musa you have your concert in 5 minutes and you are not even ready. What were you thinking of anyways?" Layla asked. But Musa quietly stood up and walked to her green room. After 3 minutes the same girl comes out but looking prettier and wearing a red v-necked gown. She quietly walks to where Layla is patiently waiting for her. "Ready? Right. Let's start." And Layla began her commentary.

After a brilliant introduction, Musa enters the stage and relives the dream which she saw when she was just three. There was a loud applause and everyone stood up to cheer her. She put on a small smile. And started singing.

You have always stood for me

You've always stood beside me

It was me who was crazy

But I want you to come back babe

This is a long way

And I'm standing alone

Still waiting and hoping

That whatever I've done

Will be forgotten

You have always stood with me

Be it dark or be it sunshine

Don't ask me reasons for my reaction

It's was me who was crazy

But please come back babe

During the song there was not a single sound to be heard. Even after the song, for a few moments everything was quite. Musa opened her eyes and saw many eyes wet. She didn't feel herself start crying either. Everyone stood up and gave her a big applause. For a few moments only the wild applause could be heard.

The programme was then a super hit. When Musa went backstage, Layla asked, "What was that?I heard the song first time." Musa simply said, "Me too." And went inside her green room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa and Layla were sitting in the jet black Limo which Musa used only after her concerts. Layla noticed Musa was not her usual self since a few days. Then she remembered that she has been acting weird for the last 2 years on this same day. 14th October. She remembered that tomorrow her separation with Riven will complete 3 years.

FLASHBACK

"But it's my career guys! C'mon. Don't be too selfish. I dreamt of it since I was three." "Musa. Relax. We don't say no to your dreams but think before you take your decision."

"I've already decided. I am going and that's done. Even if I have to leave my studies." Musa was too angry to talk. She rushed outside her room with her father running after her. "Stop Musa! If you wanna go, do as you wish but remember one thing. You go and you're never coming back to me." Her father said. "And count us in it too." Stella said.

Musa was at the verge of tears and replied, "Sure! I don't need any of you. Not you dad! Not you guys! And certainly not you Riven." She pointed towards Riven who was standing quietly at a corner. "I don't care Musa. Get lost."was the rude reply. Musa was now crying hard. She ran away. Layla tried to stop the argument but was not successful. She said, "C'mon guys! It's her life guys. She is our friend. We must support her. You can't leave her alone when her life's taking such a big turn." "We care for her Layla. That's why we said that she should not have done what she did. She is doing a very big mistake." Bloom stated. "Fine! I don't know about you but I am certainly gonna stick to her decision." Layla answered back.

END OF FLASHBACK

The next morning Musa was more miserable than ever. She didn't want to come out of her suite on the 15th. Finally Layla was able to make her come out. Musa got ready to go to the 5-star restaurant with Layla. Musa noticed that Layla was way too happy. But she kept her mouth shut. Musa and Layla reached the restaurant and Musa didn't see a single person there. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that I booked the restaurant for breakfast." Layla said cheerfully. Musa gave her friend a small smile.

As they went inside, Musa noticed the decoration of the room. "Do we have any special occasion?" Musa asked. "Nothing but His birthday." Layla replied. Trust Layla. She'll never hurt your feel. She never talked about Riven as she knew it would hurt Musa. As she neared her favorite table she noticed 4 girls sitting there with there back to her. "Excuse me guys. But this restaurant has been booked for a few hours." Musa said to the bunch of girls. They turned towards her and said, "SURPRISE!"

"You look paler than ever but really pretty." Stella said with a smile. Musa just couldn't believe her eyes. It was the first time in 3 years when she heard their voices. Musa could not control herself and burst out crying. "Oh! Calm down dear." Flora tried to comfort her. "Look like mamma flora is at work." Stella joked. "Shut up Stella! Hey Musa. We are extremely sorry for our behavior. But we..."

Tecna was interrupted by Musa, "No…gu.ys! I.. am.. sorry!" She said between sobs. "But how come ..you're here?"Musa asked.

"Oh you are forgetting Layla was still in contact with us. She told us that you were really upset so we decided to come and cheer you up." Bloom said. "And that's not all. More people are here." Tecna said and pointed towards the door from where came the specialists-Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Helia closely followed by Nabu. "Hey girl! How're you? You do sing well." Brandon came and hugged her.

"Oh guys! I am so sorry! All of you. But where…." Musa asked as if she was searching for someone. "He's not here. The day after you went, he packed up his things and simply disappeared. We have had no news from him since." Sky answered Musa's incomplete question. "Yeah. A..a.right." Musa looked depressed.

"Since we are all here, how about some lunch?" Brandon asked. "Yeah sure1 My treat." Musa was cheerful again. After they had lunch, they all went to see the whole of California and in the evening Layla reminded everyone, "Don't forget Musa that you have your concert tomorrow. So you'd better not stress your self out. Let's return to the hotel. I already booked suites for you all."

Next morning Musa was wondering about Riven. Where did he go? Was the only thing in her mind. She accused herself for his disappearance. She was crying silently to herself when she heard a knock at the door. She went to open it and saw the girls standing there. They all sat and were soon joined by the guys. They had there breakfast and talked till the lunch. They had their lunch in the same restaurant where they were boarded.

"So! It's 3! Let's get ready for musa's concert." Stella said. "But we have got 4 hours before our concert." Sky said. "What? We have only four hours? Hurry up girls1 See ya later boys!" Bloom said and the girls rushed to there rooms. All the boys said in unision, "Girls!" and sighed.

The girls were all ready before 6:15 and reached the backstage by 6:30. As the boys came in Brandon said, "Now I know how do you manage to look so pretty before every day Stella. 4 hours!phew" Stella ran after Brandon and said, "I am pretty without makeup! Where are you going jerk? Wait up! I can't run with high heels!" Everyone laughed out loud. "Oh I so very missed it." Musa said.

Musa glanced outside and saw a big crowd. The seats were all full. People were even standing. Musa said, "I wonder what brought so many people to see my concert." "I'll tell you! Maybe yesterday's song's news spread and here's the outcome. I guess you'll have to sing yesterday's song again." Layla looked worried. "But I don't remember it. I just sang whatever came to my mind." Musa seemed nervous.

"You mean you sang yesterday's song on the spot?" Tecna wondered. "Yaps! She can be an excellent lyricist." Bloom said an laughed.

On the stage, Musa was greeted with a loud applause. She took a deep breath and started singing whatever came to her mind –again-keeping Riven in mind.

Where were you

When I tried to find you

I need you and

Wanna talk to you.

All that's gone is history and today

I want you to know that I miss you.

Return to me 'cause you're my life

When you went I cried

It's still an empty street

With all my dreams shattered

Please return to me and I want

You to know that

More than anything I

Miss you

There was a loud applause. Her concert went very well until she stopped dead in one of the songs. All the girls at the back stopped dead too. There was a perfect silence but Musa didn't care. She was looking at a person not far away from the first line. He looked so familiar. Musa quietly walked to him. The person stood expressionless. "What is she doing?" Stella was out on the stage. "Musa! Stop! Where are…." Stella also stopped in between.

Musa was still walking towards the person. As she headed there, the crowd cleared from her way. All eyes were on Musa and the person. Finally she reached there and said, "Where were you Riven?" "Waiting for your comeback maybe." Riven shrugged. Musa started crying and this time Riven didn't feel embarrassed when he took her in his arms and said, "Jerk. You still are a crybaby."

Musa in return said, "How dare you say this." And started laughing.

The whole hall was filled with applause. And Musa looked around and blushed. Riven cleared his throat and said, "So miss Kinamoto. May we please continue to hear your songs."

"Yeah sure. Lets start." Musa replied.

"They'll never change. I wonder how'll there kids manage them." "Stella!" Everyone said in unision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:-**_**I just wanna say please please please review. I didn't really get many reviews for my last two fics:-**_

_**His life changed and 10 things the winx club characters would never say.**_

_**Please one more thing:- Maybe you should try the 13 fics written by MiMiTheANGEL. The best ones are Tired and Allergic to love.**_

_**Thanks. And please review. Love you all faithful readers.**_


End file.
